older sister jitters
by tsukikoOkami
Summary: Lucci had more than a twin but an older sister too. She's nice and loud but she seems to be hiding things. She's gonna be one tough nut to crack. Can the Cp9 figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

Older sister jitters

Kaku walked down the hall. Ever since the cp9 went awol things were quiet. The ship rocked in the waves. They were in the docks of a fairly large town. Guard duty was actually very boring. Jyabura was in the ship(somewhere). Lucci had wandered off. Kalifa and the others were out getting supplies. Then there was the weird falcon that was watching him.

"Kaku why are you glaring at that bird,"

"It's been staring at me for the last hour,"

"Then kill it,"

"That would be simple if it was still there," Kaku pointed the bird had disappeared without a trace. Suddenly it went across jyabura slashing his shoulder open. The bird quickly gained altitude.

"Damn bird get down here,"Jyabura yelled at the bird that was currently speeding away. He chased after it without any hesitation.

"Hey wait" Kaku called easily being ignored.

Jyabura chased the bird down town. He passed right by kalifa and bleuno who were carrying supplies. "get down here you stupid bird" He yelled.

The falcon in return screeched loudly and sped up. "Dammit I'm going to lose it," He lost track of the bird over a building.

"Dammit, where'd it go"

Little girl came up, "Hey mister, why are you looking for that bird,"

This caught his attention. He nodded

"The lady who owns it is Tora and she's been staying in an in 3 building down," The kid said pointing in a general direction. Jyabura ran of not bothering to notice the little girl snickering.

Back at the ship

Kaku was getting the feeling that someone was watching him. So far he hadn't caught anything but he was onto whatever seemed to be bothering him. Then some kinda wave went through him stopping him cold. The presence was overwhelming.

"Wow, didn't think you'd last that long under my haki, Kaku-san" A feminine voice said. Her long slender arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

'Shit,' Kaku thought.

kalifa and bleuno were the first to make it back. They found a very ticked kaku on the middle off the ship tied up by his wrist and ankles.

"Kaku what happened," He struggled against the restraints. Kalifa pushed him over finding out the duck tape over his mouth. She quickly ripped it off.

"I actually don't know," Kaku half muttered, "But the cuffs are sea stone".

"That's helpful," She said calmly, "Where Jyabura,"

"Bird chasing,"

"Figures"

"Whoever attacked me was a woman," He said calmly.

"She left a note and the keys right here," Bleuno stood over by a crate.

"To my dear little Roberto. Well first I'd like to say that your twin will not leave me alone reply to his letter or I will drag your hide to a den den mushi myself. Anyways long time no see heard the cp9 were no more does that mean if I come across spadam you'll finally let me kill him. Any way I decide to come around at some random time later. Sincerely Tora" Bleuno read aloud.

"Can't believe she calls him little," Kalifa said.

"I can't believe he has a sister," Kaku asked temporally happy to be out of the cuffs. "And a powerful one at that."

"Question is she friend or foe," Kalifa ponder "We'll just have to wait till he comes back to confirm it."

Hours later Lucci came back to the ship. He was drinkomg cooffe when he jumped on the ship.

"Lucci you have a note from your sister,"Kalifa didn't flinch as Lucci choked on his drink.

"She's was here?" Lucci asked calmly.

"She evidently tied up kaku without any problem," Kalifa said.

"She hasn't changed, stll as reckless as ever" Lucci said taking a sip of coffee. He took the letter and read it silently.

"Wow, Do you really think that brother,I'm hurt" A female looked down on them from the crow's nest.

* * *

kay so I did redo twin assissians just a bit. The ex cp9 member are just docking at some random island. Tora is rob lucci's older sister. I changed it because this is still inspirded by reading a simple explanation. And I still like the idea of roc lucci having a transexual twin brother so I wanted to bring him around later in this if I can get my lazy butt up and type it. Tora is about 3 years older than rob making her 31 before the is a bounty hunter/assissin for hire still. She can use haki, Rokushiki master and is still a devil fruit user that loves to uses her abilities and speed to mess with people. For pets she has a rare type of falcon and a sea king that is actaully used for transportation. She does not have a bounty herself due to the fact she sometimes works for the government directly even though she came be often found messing with pirates or on there ships.

I do not own one piece. If i did then it probably wounldn't have gotten this popular. I'm not that good of a writer if you see and mistakes tell me so I can fix them.


	2. Chapter 2

Older sister jitters 2

The woman was balancing on the edge of the crow's nest crouch over her knee. She had a smile on her face as she looked down on them.

Suddenly the falcon swooped down landing right on the railing. It was silver with black streaks.

"I see you never got ride of that bird," Lucci said coldly.

I wound never do such a horrible thing to missy," She said with false hurt.

Yoyoyoi, WHhhhooo aaarrrre yooou,"

"Your even louder than that stupid mutt," she growled out.

"You are sooooo…Gyh"He was stopped by the woman kicking him face down into the ground.

"That's better" she said happily standing on his back.

"As reckless as ever," Lucci said.

"I'm a lot better than I was 20 years ago. At least I didn't grow a permanent scowl," she said smiling.

"Hello" Kaku came up onto the deck.

"Hi giraffe-san" she said in a childish manner. He just looked at her.

"So what about the rabid mutt?" Lucci asked.

"Oh I found it sniffing through my drawers and when I caged it. It wouldn't stop making noise so I gagged it," She said.

"What does this mutt have to do with us," Kaku inquired.

"I just wanted to make sure it wasn't yours. It has long black whiskers, a goatee and a tail that kinda reminds me of a scorpion," She said running a finger under her eye.

"It's ours sorry to have troubled you where is he?" Kalifa asked.

"In a cage where he belongs," She smirked. Lucci was doing the same.

"I can see how you're related, but anyways an actual location would be nice," Kaku asked snickering a bit.

"My hotel room you want him now or later," Tora said smiling.

"Now," "Later" Kaku and Lucci had opposite answers. Tora was taken aback by the answer and jumped of kumadori.

"Well if you want him now or just want to see him tied up. Just follow me," She said getting of the ship. Kaku, Lucci , Kalifa followed.

"Why are you coming," Kaku asked Lucci.

"The last part," He smirked calmly walking by Kaku.

It didn't take long before they were at the hotel. Tora unlocked the door and walked in. In the corner there was a medium size dog cage. Sitting pitifully in the cage was Jyabura hands bound behind his back by sea stone cuffs. He had a strange collar on his neck and a sock in his mouth. And on top of his head was a fake pair of fuzzy dog ears.

Kaku and Kalifa burst out laughing. Lucci was doing his best not to cackle through his hand. Jyabura's eye was twitching.

Tora went up putting on some very thick gloves before grabbing the key and opening the doggy door. She pulled the sock from his mouth.

"Gyhaa That sock was used. What took you so long," He glared at Tora.

"Get over it. Just be happy I didn't throw you in the ocean," She said kicking him out of the cage.

"Ow," he groaned out.

Tora crouched beside him unlocking his cuffs, but left the collar.

He pulled off the ears in a rage but instead off yelling he huff and tried pulled off the strange collar.

Kaku was still trying not to laugh. Tora attached a leash to the collar. Jyabura just grumbled angrily not doing anything to stop her. His face a bit red.

"Take better care of you mutt," handing the leash to Lucci. She headed into the bathroom afterwards.

Jyabura let out a sigh of relief and took the leash from Lucci's hand and ran for.

"Why was he so quiet?" Kaku breathed out as he stopped cackling.

Tora came out of the bathroom in a black sleeveless dress. The gloves were gone.

"What's is that for" Kalifa asked.

"I have a deadline of tomorrow morning but I intend to finish tonight collect in the morning and getting ready to leave the island," She said as she readied her hair. She whistled and her falcon came through the window landing on her shoulder. It had a purse in its beak.

"Thanks Missy," She said to the bird as she took her purse form it. She took a container from it with a little purple skull on it.

"What is that for," Kalifa inquired.

"Oh, I have a bit of a rodent problem," She said the container had mysteriously disappeared.

"Now if you mind get out so I can lock the door," Tora said pushing Kaku as Lucci and Kalifa were already out.

"Hey"

"Get over it giraffe," she scoffed locking the door.

"Why do you call me that," Kaku asked.

"Would you rather me call you meat, steak, square nose or a personal favorite prey," She asked a second giving off a predatory smile.

"Prey now you sound like Lucci," Kaku crossed his arms.

"We have a lot more in common than most people," She said as she walked away.

* * *

ok as the second chapter ends I'm here to say I typed this for you lovely readers that request it. Tora is a bit more aggressive here but that's Tora. Next chapter you get to see her other pet.

I promise I have a lot writen for this I just hate typing . I'm not very good.

I don't own one piece.


End file.
